


RedTeam

by fierce_cripple



Category: DCU
Genre: Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"– По-моему, «Красные» – отличное название для команды. Не находишь?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	RedTeam

– Красный.

Перед глазами действительно плыло багровое марево, комки испачканной кровью сахарной ваты. Сейчас бы чего-то сладкого…

– Красный!

…жёлтый, зелёный. Из всех персидских поэтов Навои нравился ему меньше прочих. Пере… Переоценённый, да.

– _Робин_!

Старое имя сработало, как крепкий удар поддых. Воздух выбило из лёгких, и возможно от резкого выдоха клочья красного тумана наконец дёрнулись, являя ему маску Колпака. Говорят, что старая любовь не ржавеет, но на самом деле не ржавеет только рефлекторная память, мышечная, та самая, что сейчас едва не заставила Тима дёрнуться в сторону. Помешало лишь то, что рефлексы, заставляющие его неподвижно замирать, пока шестерёнки в его голове с отчётливым щёлканьем встают на место – куда более древние, чем попытки Джейсона его убить.

– На меня смотри.

Его всегда удивляло, что голос из-под шлема звучит так чётко, но не было времени притормозить и разобраться, почему. Тим отстранённо отметил, что Тодд снял перчатки, прежде чем коснуться пальцами его висков, стягивая лёгкую жёсткую маску. Возмутиться тем, что за фонарём он потянулся к его же поясу, сил не нашлось. Посветив ему в глаза, он цокнул – у Дэмиена нахватался, что ли, сам он так раньше не делал, а разница между живыми, мёртвыми, родными и приёмными сыновьями Брюса стиралась удивительно быстро – и констатировал:

– Сотрясение. Когда ты уже заведёшь нормальный закрытый шлем вместо этой дурацкой полоски из сомнительного качества металла?

– Если я заведу закрытый шлем, как окружающие увидят мою прекрасную шевелюру?

– О, смотрите, кто к нам вернулся.

Тим не ответил, одновременно понимая, что это скорее ремарка для Дика, и сгибаясь к полу от подступившей к горлу тошноты. Джейсон придержал его за плечи. Блевать пустотой – чрезвычайно неэффективное и малоувлекательное занятие, но Тим всегда был старательным мальчиком. Не было даже желчи, только бестолковые придушенные полувсхлипы и дрожь. Крепко же ему досталось. Когда стало чуть легче, он откинул голову назад, упираясь ноющим затылком в прохладную стену. Сил не было даже убрать упавшие на глаза пряди, но и не пришлось – их откинул назад Тодд. Говорить приходилось коротко, экономя силы, и вопросу «Какого хрена ты делаешь?!» он предпочёл более важный:

– Что произошло?

– На втором этаже взорвалась бомба, и нас слегка засыпало обломками. Найтвинг и Робин скоро вытащат, но придётся подождать.

Тим кивнул в ответ, прикрывая глаза, и тут же ощутил болезненный щипок сквозь ткань костюма на запястье.

– Эй!

– Не отключайся. Тебе нельзя терять сознание сейчас. Оставайся со мной.

– Сам знаю, – буркнул Дрейк, потирая кисть пальцами другой руки. – Расскажи мне что-то такое, чтобы не хотелось спать.

На минуту воцарилась тишина, и он подумал уже, что придётся выдумывать самому себе задачи по сопромату, чтобы не уснуть, когда Тодд подал голос.

– Когда мне впервые показали твои фотографии и назвали имя, я подумал, что из селезня должна выйти совсем никчёмная малиновка. Я ошибся.

Тим опешил от неожиданного поворота беседы, но нашёлся быстро:

– Имя? Даже юные титаны не знают моё имя.

– А вот Талия знала.

Дрейк нервно повёл плечом. Довольно забавно, как повернулась жизнь: его имя знала каждая собака в Готэме. Но пока ему успешно удавалось скакать на костылях, отводя подозрения в том, что по ночам он надевает красное трико, он чувствовал себя в безопасности. Джейсон, видимо, почувствовал перемену в настроении, как собака чувствует, когда нервничает хозяин. По-собачьи же рваным движением он неловко пихнул его коленом в бедро – только сейчас Тим заметил, что тот почти сидел верхом на его вытянутых ногах – и добавил:

– До тебя никто не доберётся, пока мы рядом.

– Вы не можете всегда быть рядом.

Тодд пожал плечами.

– Можем.

Тим фыркнул в ответ, сползая по стенке чуть ниже, упираясь в неё лопатками.

– Вообще-то, я думаю, за этим нас целый выводок. Может, я не умер бы тогда, если бы неподалёку были вы трое.

– Как минимум я не стал бы Робином, останься ты в живых.

– Не будь так уверен в этом. Мы бы с Брюсом всё равно пошли разными путями: его методы мне и при жизни казались недостаточно радикальными.

Дрейк мрачно усмехнулся своим мыслям. Он понимал Тодда гораздо лучше, чем хотелось бы думать, что понимает, и до сих пор не был уверен, что помешало ему убить Бумеранга: страх неодобрения или вшитая под кожу мораль Бэтмена. Или своя собственная. Уже не отличить.

Он был Уэйном, подписывая бумаги, Дрейком, глядя в зеркало, но надевая маску он не был уже ни тем, ни другим. Потому, вероятно, Титаны и не знали его имени. У Красного Робина имени не было, только плащ-планер, гениальный ум, тело-инструмент и россыпь гаджетов на любой вкус в поясе. Абсолютный функционал и стёртые изо всех баз отпечатки. Когда отказываешься даже от них, становится не до таких мелочей, как закорючки на бумаге.

– О чём думаешь? – неловко попытался отвлечь его Джейсон.

– О том, что у нас с тобой общего больше, чем просто цвет.

Тодд молча уставился на него, а затем подцепил маску Колпака, с глухим щелчком разъединяя крепления. Ну, в общем, да. Все они и правда были как птенцы из одного гнезда – голубоглазые, черноволосые. Талантливые. Сволочи.

Тим молча поднял руку, зажимая между пальцев серую прядь у лба и проводя по ней от самых корней. Если ему и показалось, что Джейсон потянулся за его ладонью, то это лишь потому, что в таком жесте тоже было что-то пёсье.

– Ты сам-то в порядке? Ничего не сломал?

– Да что мне сделается, я уже умер.

– Ты заебал об этом говорить. Я и так всегда помню, – беззлобно огрызнулся Тим, тут же прикусывая язык.

Тодд вскинул брови, но не насмешливо, скорее удивлённо.

За грудой обломков позади него что-то грохнуло. Высокий мальчишеский голос было слышно даже через толщу завала.

– Грейсон, маячки показывают не туда!

С Дика сталось бы просто заржать, но он неожиданно раздражённо рявкнул:

– У тебя датчики сбоят! Лучше помоги убрать этот кусок.

– Мы здесь! – выкрикнул Джейсон, гибко поднимаясь на ноги, и вот теперь Дик действительно рассмеялся под аккомпанемент нецензурной брани от младшего Робина. Ещё через полчаса они наконец расчистили небольшой лаз, и Тодд замер возле по-прежнему сидящего на полу Тима, протягивая ладонь.

– Пойдём, Дрейк.

– Ты подцепил слишком много дурных привычек от Дэмиена, вот что я тебе скажу, – ответил тот, цепляясь дрожащими ещё пальцами за крепкую руку, и его сразу же потянуло вверх. По инерции он налетел на Джейсона, почти утыкаясь носом в его подбородок.

Сам Дэмиен неизменно злобно пялился на них с другой стороны.

– Эй, мы и так застряли тут из-за вас, красные!

– Знаешь, Робин, – весело ответил Тим, глядя при этом только в настороженные глаза Джейсона и не думая отстраняться, – когда ты бесишься, ты становишься похож на сумчатого чёрта: очень много зубов и очень мало лица.

Судя по топоту и шелесту плаща, Дэмиена практически сдуло от лаза.

Тим улыбнулся самой мягкой из своих улыбок.

– По-моему, «Красные» – отличное название для команды. Не находишь?

Джейсон улыбнулся в ответ.


End file.
